


Something more

by Amerild



Series: Septiplier One-Shots (Smut and/or Fluff) [3]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canes, Collars, Dom!Jack, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, dom!Mark, sub!Mark, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerild/pseuds/Amerild





	1. Chapter 1

Jack’s POV

I’ve been having some thoughts about a somewhat taboo subject lately. BDSM. The idea both thrilled and terrified me at the same time. I’ve had a couple of bad experiences with previous lovers, yet the idea of being submissive to Mark fills me with a sense of rightness, especially with that voice of his. I don’t even know if he’d be a good dominant or even if he’d like to be one. We’ve briefly talked about it a little bit. He knows I already did some and what I liked and what I didn’t like. It’s been a while now and I itch for it. I don’t know how to ask for it without it being weird. Maybe if I leave a gay bondage smut book lying around? Maybe it would give him a few ideas. Meh, worth a try. I know he’s always reading something if he’s not recording/editing. I decide to leave one of mine lying around in the pile of books beside the couch. I then completely forgot about it.

Mark’s POV

As I begin to read a random book lying around, I blush as I notice it’s smut. Gay BDSM smut, to be exact. And damn, it’s hot as fuck. I feel myself grow hard as I read more. I try to hide my boner behind a pillow but it’s no use, it just applies the tiniest amount of friction as I squirm uncomfortably against it. I continue reading, imagining Jack and I in various positions and fuck, my length is so hard, it’s literally aching. I just can’t, I have to…

I get up from the couch and go upstairs where Jack is recording. I open the door to the recording room, almost trembling from the raw desire coursing through my veins.

Jack’s POV

I was editing a small Turbo Dismount video when suddenly, the door opens and I see Mark stand in the doorway, blushing as all hell. That’s when I notice the uncomfortable looking tent in his jeans. My eyes go back to his smouldering chocolate gaze.

“I want you. Now.” I shudder at the raw, commanding tone in his deep voice. I get up from the computer chair and drop on all four, crawling up to him. I know from the look in his eyes that I’ve given him a few ideas.

“You. Naked. Bed. Now.”

“Aye.”

“Aye, what?” He has a dangerous glint in his eyes. My mouth goes dry at that.

“Aye, master.” I say meekly, a hot thrill echoing through me body.

“Good.” He sensually purrs. I whimper as he points imperiously towards the bedroom. I hurry towards the bedroom. I take off all my clothes, freeing my erect length from its confines with a sigh of relief. I then kneel on the bed with my knees apart, my head bowed, my hands clasped behind my back. It’s been a while since I’ve used the standard submissive pose. I wonder what he’ll do to me. I can’t wait.

He prowls inside the bedroom with a feline grace. God, he’s so fucking gorgeous! He gasps when he sees me and I see his chocolate eyes darken even further with lust.

Mark’s POV

I think that pose is my new favourite. I go to the dresser and fish out a pair of black padded handcuffs and a blindfold. I see him trembling with anticipation and I smile deviously. I go behind him to tie his hands together. I move him so he’s on the edge of the bed and at just the right height to suck me off.

“Open your mouth.”

“Aye, master.” He says, opening his mouth just wide enough. I plunge myself in his sinful mouth and he sucks me so delightfully. I groan at the tingles he sends, as always skittering along my skin. He’s so talented with that hot mouth of his.

Jack’s POV

His moans are going straight to my aching, slick prick. I tongue his slit and he bucks into my mouth, growling his pleasure. He’s so hot when he does that! I look up at him and a jolt of heat goes through me at the sexy view. His head is bowed, he’s panting with his mouth hanging open and his eyes screwed shut, a blush across his cheeks, lost in his pleasure.

I swallow him to the root, moaning around his length, sending vibrations through it. His velvet moans reach a higher pitch, signalling that the end is close. I swirl my tongue around him, paying special attentions to his most sensitive spots. After about a minute, he comes undone under my relentless assault and I swallow his essence with gusto. I let him go with a quiet pop then lick him clean, smiling inwardly at the shudders still coursing through his muscled frame. I want him still hard for the rest. I envelop him fully once again in my mouth, sucking hard. He forces my head away firmly.

“Enough.” He says, panting hard. I immediately stop, chastised. I go back automatically to the submissive pose I had earlier. He then blindfolds me, carding his fingers through my short hair, sending tingles through me. I hear him kneeling in front of me. I feel his warm breath on my lips a fraction of a second before he’s languorously kissing me. He breaks off the kiss and peppers a few open-mouthed kisses along my jaw and neck. I feel his soft lips gliding along me skin. His teeth leave their imprint on my neck, leaving me panting and moaning heatedly. I feel his finger teasing the head of my prick, using my precum as a sort of lubricant to drive me out of me mind, sinfully torturing me with only the brush of his thumb. And then he sets me nerves on fire by licking just the tip and then stops, leaving me almost whining.

“Beg.” He says with a mischievous tone in my ear. He doesn’t have to tell me twice.

“Please master, I beg of you, please… fuck me… please.” I whine for my master. After about a minute (which felt like an eternity to my frazzled nerves), I hear his velvet voice say in a low tone: “Your wish is granted.” I hear him open the bottle of lubricant and coat his length liberally.

“Soft of rough?”

“I don’t care, please make me yours, master.” I utter desperately. He lowers me on my back.

“Good answer.” He says, inserting his finger up my bum. He slowly and torturously prepares me, driving me out of my mind with pleasure.

“Pleeeeease…” I whine piteously. He chuckles darkly.

“I love it when you beg me so beautifully, love.” He says in his velvet voice, sliding into me in one swift stroke. I scream as he continuously slams his length at just the right angle to make me see stars.

“You can only come when I say so, love. If you come without my permission, you will be punished.” The thought of my punition only sends an even bigger jolt of arousal through me. I almost feel the knowing smirk adorning his handsome face.

“Can you feel every inch of me inside you? Can you feel the pleasure washing over you in waves? Feel it mounting inside of you.”

The focking cheat! He knows how much it turns me on when I hear his rumbling baritone whispering dirty things in me ears. I keen as he doesn’t let up his assault on my prostate. I can feel my orgasm coming already.

“P-please… Master… let me cum… for ye… only for ye… I love ye… pleasepleaseplease… I’m so focking close… I beg ye… PLEASE!!!”

I almost cry out as I feel his warm hand encircling me, pulling me so close. I’m gonna… I’m gonna… Ngh… F-Fock! I suddenly hear the slight whisper in my ear.

“You can…” He says, swiping his thumb on my sweet spot, so slick… aah… aaah… aaah… “Come!”

I scream as I finally cum harder than I’ve ever cum in me life. My muscles clench and clench and clench so much and then it’s empty bliss. I vaguely hear him roaring out his own orgasm. After a few moments of respite, he gets up and I feel cold, left lying there, shivering a bit. I whine pitifully, don’t leave me, please!

He quickly comes back with a warm washcloth, wiping the cum gently off my stomach.

“I’m not going anywhere, love. I only went to take a washcloth to clean us up. I love you.”

“L-love ye too.” I whimper, mind still blown, completely boneless, still floating like a feather on a stiff wind. His warm touch grounds me, brings me back to my still tingling body. After he has finished cleaning me up, he grabs a warm duvet and envelops me in it. He caresses my chest slowly, whispering sweet nothing in me ears. My eyes finally open. I didn’t even notice him taking off the blindfold or the handcuffs.

“Are you back with me, love?”

“Almost.” I lift a hand to his cheek, caressing it and I see his eyes softening even further.

“Thank ye, it was the most satisfying sub experience I’ve ever had. Ye’re a natural, Markimoo. I still have good shivers up and down me spine.”

“I was completely winging it, to be honest. I just remembered reading somewhere that the most important things in a good, healthy BDSM experience are trust, communication and aftercare.

“Nailed it!”

He suddenly looks embarrassed and sheepish.

“What is it Markimoo?”

“Um… eventually, would you be willing to reverse our roles?”

“Well… if ye want to try it, I’d be willing, yeah.”

“Thank you. I see the nervousness and anxiety disappear from his chocolate gaze.

“Anything for ye, Mark, I love ye.”

“Love you too, babe.”


	2. Role reversal

Mark’s POV

It has been a few months since that first BDSM experience (see part 1). I’ve been his dom a few more times. I think I’m ready to try the other side of BDSM. Just as I got out of the shower, a stronger impulse than usual strikes me, leaving me hard. I think it’s time I take this matter in my own hands. I go to my dresser, take out a pair of skin tight black spandex boxers and put them on. I fish out a black leather collar with a leash. I feel a hot thrill go through me as I recall Jack wearing it. I then search for Jack. He’s in our recording room. Lucky for me, he’s got his back to the door. I’m able to open the door and close it behind me without getting caught. I assume the standard submissive pose just at the corner of his eyes and wait for his attention, head bowed low. I only have to wait a few minutes for him to finally notice me.

Jack’s POV

I’m editing a new video then I upload it. As I stretch on my chair, something catches my eye. The second my gaze focus on him, my mouth goes dry.

“I’m yours to command, master.” His deep, sensual voice is an octave deeper than usual, which usually means that he’s horny. My eyes go down a bit. Yep, he’s ready to go alright. A jolt of arousal goes through me at the beautiful sight before me. All that golden, velvet skin, all mine to do with as I please. My length is already erect just from the thoughts going through my very fertile imagination.

“Have ye been a naughty boy?” My Irish brogue is thicker than usual. I know he likes me accent.

“Yes Master, punish me as you see fit.” My hand takes the leash and tug him behind me. He follows me on all fours with a feline grace in each of his sensual movements. I’m almost light-headed from all the blood that rushes to me groin at the sexy sight. A smug smirk adorns his soft lips, his brown eyes glinting mischievously in the light.

“Bed. Now.” He obediently sits on the bed, mimicking my standard submissive pose. I go to our closet and get out something we haven’t used yet. A very thin cane rests in my hand. I go in front of him, holding it up for his approval.

“I will use this to punish ye.” I announce matter-of-factly, letting him a few seconds to voice his objections, if he had any. I look into his chocolate eyes searchingly, seeing only a bit apprehension, complete trust, love and lust. Perfect.

“Your hands on the wall, you knees on the bed.”

“Yes Master.” He puts his hands flat on the wall, a bit above his head to play his muscles to the best effect, his head hung low. All this golden skin begging to be kissed, to be stroked, to be struck, to be fucked and I’m all too happy to oblige. I climb on the bed behind him, grabbing his boxer-clad ass and massaging it. I kiss his shoulders then bite at the junction of his shoulder and neck, making him moan. I then smack his ass with my open hand, the sound echoing in the bedroom satisfyingly.

“Beg for me, beautiful. I want to hear your voice begging to be punished.” I order in a commanding tone as I strike again with my hand.

“Please… punish me, master, I beg of you… Please hit me hard… I’ve been very naughty… I need to be punished…” He whines as I strike a third time, alternating with caresses.

“Are ye ready for the cane?”

“Yes master, I want you.”

I hit him moderately hard, to test it out. He lets out a short keen. He’s panting hard.

“Did ye like that, love?”

He nods shakily, his boxers tented by his hard-on.

“Do ye want me to continue?” I don’t have to wait long for his answer.

“God yes, please punish your naughty little boy!” He almost screams, his voice cracking a bit.

I hit him harder and he screams. Between the strikes, I tease his length through his boxers or fondle his ass, making him moan heatedly between the screams. After about 20 strikes, I stop and divest him of his boxers. A sigh of relief passes his soft lips and I go up to kiss him passionately. My hands are caressing his smarting ass, making him moan in my mouth.

“I love ye, Markimoo.”

“I love you too, Master Jack.” He utters, shaking with desire and adrenaline.

I reach for the bottle of lubricant, apply a bit on my fingers, then insert one inside him. He moans heatedly, his head thrown back, his eyes fluttering closed. I insert another one, scissoring them to stretch him. When I brush against it, he gasps sharply then starts begging for me to fock him already. Just to tease him a bit more, I toy with the slit of his length with my thumb. He keens and implores me to fuck him, pleeeeease! I love the desperation in his voice.

“Suck me and prepare me for you!” Good God, he gives great head when he’s desperate. He grabs the lubricant and slicks our two lengths together, our weeping head rubbing smoothly on each other, both of us rock-hard. He pushes me down on the bed, he just can’t take it anymore. He impales himself on my length, keening as he angles himself perfectly. He rides me to orgasm rather quickly, pumping his own length and panting so hard. My hand pushes his own aside to lace our fingers together and pump his length together. I buck my hips into him a few more times and our screams mingle together as we come.

“Love… love you, Sean…” He says, panting hard, eyes closed.

“Love ye too Markimoo.” I sight contentedly, panting a bit. “I wasn’t too hard on ye, I hope?”

“Just… perfect.” I grope his ass and he stiffens a bit.

“Ye’re gonna need ice there, aye?” I say smugly.

“Yep. Totally worth it, though.” He says contentedly, still floating on his little cloud. I kiss him slowly, tingles still running down my spine.


End file.
